


On a Winter Day

by tempo_loser



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Artist!Dipper, BillDip, Café, Coffee Shop, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, cheesy thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempo_loser/pseuds/tempo_loser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again on a cold snowy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a freezing winter day. Millions of snowflakes traveled with the wind into people’s hair and stuck to their coats. There wasn’t a lot of light out, just barely that it looks like it’s after seven. 

 

A certain boy dashed into a cafe shop, the wind chime giving a loud  _ ding _ . He swatted at his messy hair and parka jacket. Gripping his shoulder bag, the lad walked up to the cashier and scanned the menu for anything to drink. 

 

“Medium coffee, please,” He reached to take out his wallet. 

 

“Your name?” 

 

“Dipper.” 

 

The cashier arched his eyebrow at the strange name but didn’t ask any questions. “That’ll be $2.29.” 

 

After Dipper paid and got his caffeine drink, he went and sat down at a table near the window. There, he took a long sip of his beverage and watched the people outside. 

 

Some were couples standing in the horrid weather, giggling and touching each other. Others were parents and their kids, playing with the white monster of hell. Then, his gaze drifted on a guy that stood out from the rest. 

 

The guy looked no older than a university student. He was sitting on a plain white bench, in the middle of Dipper’s point of view. His eyes were inspecting the ground that was covered with white. No one sat beside him, making him isolated from everyone else. His blonde hair went just above his eyebrows and it was clean cut and neat, unlike his own. The pesky snowflakes were fixed onto his hair but it was a nice touch. In his mouth, a cigarette. Funny, he didn’t look like someone who would smoke. Can’t judge a book by it’s  cover. The fella’s eyes reminded him one of a jackal’s; attentive and pensive. 

 

His attire struck Dipper with a weird vibe. It was all yellow. No-  _ extremely _ yellow. That reminded him of something….something he couldn’t put his finger on it. He was getting frustrated, with a human! He’d dealt with monsters, gnomes, demons! And here he was, getting overworked by some civilian. 

 

Dipper took another sip of his coffee angrily. He didn’t know why he was angry. He’d felt like he know the guy, like they were best friends a long time ago...or something like that. 

 

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a sketchbook. It was roughly about seven inches long, enough to fit a landscape. Grabbing a random pen, Dipper rested his eyes upon Yellow, as he now called the man. He observed every features of the things surrounding him and sketched them messily. 

 

When he took a look at what he had done so far, he’d seen he left the middle blank. It was a special place, reserved for someone.  

 

Yellow wasn’t someone special to him personally, no. But Dipper’s gut told him he was special in another way.  

 

He started to illustrate the bench and then outlined Yellow’s sharp jaw, then his hair, flicking his wrist to do a few strands. The, he worked on his facial features. A pointy nose, a scheming grin, the slanted eyes that smiled and of course, the cigarette in between his lips.

 

Looking up once more, Dipper admired Yellow’s slight tan. Savouring the picture, he put his pen on the paper and drafted out his pea coat and jeans. He posed him casually. One of Yellow’s hand on his thigh, and the other holding his cig. 

 

Holding his coffee to his lips, Dipper took another glance at the man. He almost gagged when he made eye contact with him. Immediately, he looked away, heart racing. He cursed silently. That, caught him off guard. 

 

Did Yellow knew he was watching him? God, that’ll so damn embarrassing. 

 

A  _ ding  _ snapped him out of his thoughts. Dipper gaped at the new customer- Yellow as he walked over, a smile glued onto his face. His cigarette was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Hey there.” 

 

Dipper resisted the urge to not look up. There he was, in front of him with all his glory. 

 

Taking a seat, Yellow propped his chin in the palm of his hand and stared. “I couldn’t help but notice you observing me.” 

 

“Uhhh..I was- um,” Dipper struggled to find excuses. 

 

Yellow’s eyes widen as he noticed his drawing. “Is that me?” 

 

“No!” The brunette made a desperate attempt to cover the sketch up. “Don’t worry. It looks nice,” he waved it off, then his eyes softened like he was reliving old memories. “Stunning.”

 

Dipper straightened up. He never showed his illustrations to anyone other than Mabel. Even then, it was her who flipped the house upside down and just happened to find it. He was sure his cheeks were as warm as he felt. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

“Huh? Oh, it’s uh, Dipper. Dipper Pines.” 

 

“Dipper, eh? What a cool nickname,” Yellow laughed. He reached his hand out for Dipper to shake, “I’m Bill.” 

 

The Pines boy froze.

 

“Bill?” 

  
  



	2. Just Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I left the Earth for like 10 months. I'm really flattered that you guys liked the first chapter ^-^ Looking back, it seems so cringey. Really, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but since I got so much support, I'll continue it!

Dipper wanted to curl up and die. Never did he thought that he would have bumped into, of all people, Bill. He moved to the other side of the states for Christ’s sake! But no. Fate just had to let them meet, yet once again. How ironic. Fate could even be Bill himself. It’s been 6 years too. To think that the man(creature?) would chase after him, even under these circumstances, is unfortunately not hard to believe.  

 

Still, is Bill  _ that  _ stupid though? Yes, he is an insane psychopath and sadist. But come on. He’s not that stupid to the point where he’ll reveal himself, right?  _ Or he might just be playing a trick,  _ a voice in Dipper’s head murmured.  _ Trick you into falling right back into his hands.  _

 

Suddenly, the college student’s hand felt sweaty, even if it was freezing cold outside. His chest twisted and turned, not knowing how to feel about the situation. So he untangled his hand from Yellow settled for two words. “You’re kidding.” 

 

Yellow looked up from Dipper’s drawing, eyes looked like as if he was in another world, but then reversed back into reality. His piercing dark eyes focusing back on the lad. “I’m sorry?” He raised his brows and generally looked confused. 

 

Words were stuck in Dipper’s throat. He hated repeating things. It was embarrassing for him. And every time he repeated something, it always changed because he’s never confident enough to say the same words. “I asked if that is a nickname,” Dipper averted his gaze.  _ It’s not him. It can’t be him.  _

 

“Hmmm,” Yellow mumbled, looking back down at the sketch. “Not really.” 

 

Dipper decided to call him Yellow, once again. He didn’t want to think that this was Bill. But it explains so much. Why he felt that the guy was so familiar and brought dread to him. It would be unwise for him to stay any longer. 

 

“Sorry to cut this short. I have to leave, if you’ll excuse me,” the 19-year-old planted his feet on the ground and pushed himself off the chair, making a scraping noise. He picked up his messenger bag next to his seat and gathered up his belongings, stuffing it in his baggage. Just as he reached for his cringeworthy drawing, Yellow’s arm slammed down on it, startling Dipper. “I would like to keep this.” 

 

Dipper pursed his lips, a conflict stirring inside him. Oh how badly he wants to say no. It’s just a stupid sketch. The man would probably throw it out sooner or later. “Of course,” he gave Yellow a small smile. 

 

Dipper Pines left the cafe. Bill’s stare lingered on him. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


He stared at the footprints of others left behind in the snow and his own being printed over them. Dipper should really find another cafe to go to. Still, the shop is right around the corner for him. He didn’t really want to head home just yet. It was suffocating for him to be locked up in his house, even if it was like -100 degrees outside. The boy stopped in his tracks. Shoot. 

 

He forgot his coffee. 

 

Dipper inhaled slowly through his nostrils, and then all at once out of his mouth. He mentally slapped himself and had a big meltdown, inside his mind of course. Didn’t want anyone to think he was crazy or something. Though he was. 

 

The coffee wasn’t even half finished yet. He wanted to stomp his feet and kick, kick the snow and fall to his knees like a child. Two dollars and seventy cents wasted. For heck’s sake, he was a college student. A broke one, mind you. All Dipper wanted was to treat himself to a nice cup of joe, a break from his own crappy homemade one. Apparently, today wasn’t the day for that. 

 

Something buzzed inside Dipper’s pocket. “Oh gee,” He mumbled. It was Nic, a friend if you will. “Heyyyy, Dipper Dapper,” a husky voice said, followed by a cough. “Hey, man. Still sick?” Nic responded with a hum. “Winter sucks. Anyways, about that job hunting thing you were talking about, I saw this cafe looking shop while I was taking a walk yesterday and it says that they’re hiring. Interested?” 

 

Dipper piped up but was uneasy. If the shop was far away, he’d have to spend money on the bus or subway. But there are so many coffee shops in the area, it might- just might work out. “Heck, thanks, Nic! Just send the info to me.” It was hard to contain his excitement. Two dollars and seventy cents? That’ll be nothing once he gets a job. 

 

The two chatted for a good four minutes until Nic fell passed out mid-conversation on the Pines boy. Fantastic. Dipper rolled his eyes and reminded himself to buy some medicine for the poor guy. 

 

“Job...huh? Hopefully, the pay is good.” 


	3. Journal Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to go slowly....

_ Journal entry #28 _

 

_ Remember when Nic had a place where they were hiring? Well, something great happened. It just happened to be the cafe where Yellow and I met. Didn’t even know they were hiring. I tried looking excited, look gratefully at Nic. That jerk looked damn proud. And me, just there freaking out. Not about the interview. That’s not even the first of my problems. About meeting Yellow again. It’s going to be hella awkward and I’m probably going to make a fool out of myself. Like I always do. So we walked in.  _

 

_ Nic went up and asked for a job application or something, I don’t know. Never done this before. There were so many boxes, more than Mabel’s boxes for her sweaters. Useless stuff like my birthday, hobbies and strengths. Heck, I don’t know! And I doubt they care. Not kidding, I wanted to gouge my eyes out. The questions weren’t even lucid. “Describe what you do in school and what you plan to blah blah blah.” What do I do in school? What do you think I do in school good sir/madam? But whatever. I got it done. Is it foolish to wish to make a friend? It’s been a quite a few years and I’m still socially awkward, as always.  _

 

_ Anyways, we gave the paper in and bought two coffees while we’re at it. That was three days ago. How long does it even take to get a call back? Is the maximum like five days, then after, you’re done? There’s a part of me that wants to get the job so badly. But would I risk seeing Yellow to earn money? I’ll probably get minimum wage either way. I can still live on that.. _

 

_ It could be my imagination. But I caught sight of brightly colored hair of yellow. It could just be some random person that bleached their hair. It’s not Yellow. It’s not Yellow.  _

 

An uneasy feeling formed in my stomach. _It’s not Yellow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys ;-; I'm not in the fandom anymore so I don't have much drive to commit much to this story. I'll try to finish it. I may not even update for a month or two. Thanks for sticking with me :)


	4. Life is cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAH im alive!! People probably dropped this story already LOL but heres another chapter yeah and i won't disappear for months now (unless its something i cannot help) anyways, i missed you all! im kinda scared that no one likes this anymore but mmm. life is a bitch sometimes you know. 
> 
> fun fact: i have four children (plants *cough)  
> -xing (a cactus)  
> -naruto (a sunflower seed that has yet to sprout)  
> -jamie/jams (cactus)  
> -leo (cactus) 
> 
> im a cacti loving mother arent i. dont worry i dont play favorites

Dipper yawned. He had gotten no sleep last night and it’s biting him in the ass. Letting out a miserable sigh, his feet reluctantly dragged him to his class. Ah, wonderful. As Dipper trudged into graphic design, he was met with the loud chatter of his fellow peers. He tugged on his scarf, letting it go loose. 

 

The winter weather was slowly leaving, though it still managed to come back hardcore on some days. He made his way towards the back, holding a tight grip on his notebooks and pens when people roughly pushed him towards the say. “Oof,” Dipper winced when he felt a thick textbook jab him in the ribs. Yes. It’s an everyday struggle. 

 

Finally, he arrived at his spot. He turned to his seat and— someone was already sitting there. The boy let out an angry sigh. He’d just have to settle for the seat a seat away from him. Dipper set his stuff down on the table and dropped his bag next to his chair tensely. The guy that sat in his original seat glanced at him curiously. Dipper ignored him. One could say that he was feeling very salty. Of course, there were no official seat placements, but everyone knew that they all had their unsaid seats. He shook his head as the professor rushed in.  _ It’s not a big deal,  _ He thought and twirled a pen in between his fingers. 

 

The room was silent and eerie. If one person made a large movement, everyone would be able to hear, no matter what corner they were in. That’s why Dipper wanted to crawl into a hole when the pen he was twirling flew out of his hand and backwards creating a loud  _ bang!  _ His body grew stiff and he could feel his face grow hot.  _ Fuck.   _

 

Everyone glanced at him, some with confusion, others with glares. Dipper gave an awkward smile in return as he stood up to grab his pencil only to notice that the dude next to him got to it first. He grimaced, but didn’t move to sit back down. Instead, he pushed down the bubbling of annoyance in his stomach and walked over. “Hey, sorry about that,” Dipper grinned sheepishly. The guy blinked before giving a small smile. “No problem. Where’d you learned how to do that anyways?” He asked while handing over Dipper’s pencil. “Just somewhere online,” Dipper muttered, turning on his heel to sit again. 

 

The rest of the classes went by smoothly, much to Dipper’s pleasure. If he had another incident like that again, he will really crawl under a rock and never come out ever again. Sweater town? NOPE. It's gonna become rock town soon. 

 

Lunch break rolled around and Dipper let out a sigh before going to a cafe in the library. His phone buzzed with life and he got about 45 text messages from Mabel. He huffed and shook his head at his sister’s craziness. Deciding to just call her instead, he dialed her number.

 

“Helloooooo!!!” His sister laughed into the phone. Dipper winced. He could just hear the explanation points at the end of that. “Hey Mabel. What’s up with the bazillion text messages?” Shuffling could be heard on the other line before he heard an answer. “Nothing! Just wanted to meet up with you for lunch! Where are you?” 

 

Of course, they both attended the same university, as suggested(or pressured) by their parents. Dipper could recall the nights he spent awake tutoring Mabel during their freshmen year. He himself had gotten a full scholarship, meaning Mabel had to pay the tuition. He felt contrite and guilty so he made it up to her by helping her study for exams and whatnot. 

 

People were always surprised when they find out that they’re twins. Since Mabel chopped off her hair and dyed it purple (though it always changed every three months), they were unrecognizable as twins compared to their younger years. Add their polar opposite personalities to it and one would really question if they were kin. 

 

“In the library,” Dipper answered while setting his bag and books down at a table. Suddenly, the entrance door slammed open with a bang and a very colorful Mabel appeared. Her leg was halfway up and Dipper assumed she just kicked the door open. She casually hung up on her phone and slipped it into her pocket before waving frantically at her twin with her signature smile. She had gotten her braces off in junior year of high school. “Hey DipDip!” 

 

Dipper waved back lazily, not at all astounded by her antics while others around him gazed in shock. He motioned at her to come closer and felt annoyed when the eyes followed. 

 

“Do you always have to make such a dramatic entrance?” He asked in a deadpan. “Why, of course I do dear brother! I thought you would’ve known by now!” She put her hands on her hips and winked. Dipper sighed. The perks and downsides of having a twin, no, an  _ insane  _ twin. He gave it a deep thought.  _ Was there any perks to having an insane twin?  _ He deadpanned.  _ Of course not.  _

 

“I’ll go get us lunch!” She exclaimed happily and bounced over to the long line of the cafe meanwhile her brother slumped onto the table.  _ This is so draining. Combine that with school and exams, you’ll have a ghost Dipper soon enough.  _ Dipper noted. He decided to work on his history project. After all, Grunkle Ford would have his neck. He shivered at the thought. After about fifteen minutes or so, Mabel returned with a tray. She ordered a sandwich for herself as well as orange soda and Dipper, a bagel with butter and chai tea. “Thanks,” he mumbled. Mabel could see the stress in her twin’s eyes and the stiffness in his posture. “Posture,” She reminded him. 

 

Dipper always had a suspicious feeling that something was wrong with his spine. A few years ago, a doctor diagnosed him with Scoliosis. Ever since then, he’s been trying to lessen the damage. Stan gave him advice and consolence, as his back was screwed over as well. “Mmhm,” Dipper obliged, sitting straighter as much as he hated it. It took so much energy and that precious energy had to be stored for pulling all-nighters, not to mention he still had his shifts at the cafe. 

 

“Say,” Mabel said quietly, somberness in her tone. Dipper raised his head. It wasn’t often that his sister was this....serious? Somehow, it didn’t fit her and it never will. “That cashier boy….” Her eyes glanced at the library cafe. Dipper abruptly stood up with a dark expression. “What? Did he do something to you?” Mabel glanced away and that made the brunette even more furious. He turned on his heel, about to storm up to the guy and give him a piece of his mind before Mabel grabbed his wrists, shaking her head. Dipper frowned. “Mabel. You don’t need to say anything. I’ll tell him to —” 

 

“He….you.” She muttered. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I SAID HE LIKES YOU!” She said in a loud whisper. 

 

“....Huh.” 

 

“The dude over there!” Mabel pointed to what she was referring to. “Don’t point!” Dipper hissed. “He can’t even see us Dip. The crowd is like, covering him,” She rolled her eyes. “Enough with that. How do you know he….feels affectionate towards  _ me _ ?” His voice dropped to a whisper. “He asked for your number,” His sister responded with a loud whisper again. Dipper smacked her arm. 

 

“And how, in your little Mabelland brain, does that translate to ‘I like you’?” 

 

“Call it a girl’s intuition!” She said brightly, causing her brother to hit her arm again. “Oww! Stop abusing me!” 

 

“Only when you get rid of your stupidity. I’m afraid it’s affecting me as well.” 

 

“I figured you’ll be like this,” the purple-haired girl sighed. “So I gave him your number for you!” She stuck her tongue out playfully and winked while giving him a thumbs up. The change of expression in Dipper’s face couldn’t be missed. It just went from annoyance to horror real fast.  _ “What.”  _

 

“What?!” He slammed his hands onto the table. “You’re kidding.” Mabel shook her head. “I’m going to go hide in the bathroom. Forever. If you will excuse me — ” He sprinted to the doors. “Dipper! You’re  _ sooo  _ overreacting.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“The deed is already done so you might as well eat your food first. Your bagel is getting cold.” Mabel said with smirk, dragging her reluctant brother back. “I hate you,” he mumbled while taking a bite out of his bagel. 

 

“So you say,” she shrugged. 

 

“I’m not...gay,” Dipper struggled to get the word out. “But you’re not straight either?” His sister frowned. “Sometimes you look at girls, but recently I see your eyes. They wander onto the  _ dudes.”  _

 

“Maybe I’m —”

 

“I’m not believing anything otherwise,” Mabel deadpanned. Dipper let out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t even know what this dude you set me up with looks like!” The lass pointed her eyes to the right, signalling for Dipper to turn around and he did. The line got significantly shorter and he could see a blonde person at the desk. 

 

His face morphed into a poker face.  _ Thats….the asshole that took my seat, isn’t it?  _ “No.” 

 

“Whaatt? But! Don’t judge a book by it’s cover?” Mabel whined, referring to what Grunkle Ford had once said. “NOPE. And that’s final,” Dipper scowled. No way was he going to play goodie-two-shoes with this man. He’s going to have a personal grudge on him,  _ forever.  _ “He looks like he’s a dick.” 

 

Mabel blinked. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have the appearance of  _ those things.”  _ Dipper stared at her impassively. “That’s besides the point. Anyways, enough talk about this. I’m getting dizzy.” 

 

“Are you sure you just aren’t lovestruck?” an amused voice wondered aloud. “Nic, if you could just kindly f — ” Dipper whipped around only to find that it wasn’t Nic he was staring at. “Uh…”

 

“Not who you were expecting?” 

 

Dipper raised his head to meet the eyes of the blondie cashier boy. “Something like that,” he swallowed, then turned back to Mabel, who had a sneaky grin he wanted to wipe off. He gave her a glare. “You know, we were just talking about you, Zack!” She grinned and focused on the newcomer instead. “Oh really?” Zack raised his brow. “Good things, I hope.” 

 

“Well, I’d be damned,” Dipper muttered under his breath. He repackaged his half-eaten bagel and stuffed it in his bag. Hey, he wasn’t wasting money and  _ food.  _ “I just remembered that I was supposed to aid a teacher.” Dipper excused himself and dropped his finished chai tea in the trash. “Dipperrrr!” He heard his sister shout. 

 

“We’ll talk later, Mabel,” He turned to wave her goodbye. He still had  _ manners,  _ of course. Though he stiffened when he realized that Zack was still staring at him with that weird smile of his. 

 

Dipper massaged his face in frustration. Barely even half through the day and life was already torturing him. Not to mention he still had his shift at the cafe today.  _ Fuck me.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
